Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive (10/10)
thumb|128px|right|Rogue Drones Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Auswuchs des Raubdrohnennests Popup: This deadspace complex once held a great naval installation, but after a strain of rogue drones attacked and seized the complex, little remains from any human inhabitation. The sector has now been taken over for an outgrowth hive of the strain, though not properly developed to count as a true mother hive. DED Threat Assessment: Dangerous (10 of 10) Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive (10/10) ist eine Eskalation. Sie wird in den Drohnen-Anomalien Drone Horde und Drone Patrol ausgelöst. Dabei wird man immer 4-6 Systeme weit geschickt. Obwohl es eine Eskalation ist, ist diese Site wie eine normale Combat Site aufgebaut. In jedem Abschnitt müssen alle Schiffe zerstört werden, damit sich die Beschleunigungstore benutzen lassen. Geschütztürme und Raketenwerfer hingegen können - wenn man will - stehen gelassen werden. Man kann diesen Komplex mit 3-4 Personen bewältigen. Dabei benötigt man einerseits einen guten Tank (oder Tank + Logistic), andererseits aber auch die Feuerkraft von mind. 2 (besser 3) Damage Dealern, um mit dem Endgegner fertig zu werden. Obwohl im Inferno Patch (Sommer 2012) bei den Drohnen die Beutetabelle verändert wurde, so dass man keine Alloys mehr plündern kann, hinterlassen sämtliche Boss-Schiffe und -Strukturen in diesem Komplex weiterhin einige Alloys - neben den eigentlichen Belohnungen, den Personal Overseer's Effects. Diese Eskalation sollte nicht mit dem gleichlautenden 5/10er Komplex verwechselt werden. Die beiden namensgleichen Komplexe sind jedoch in ihrer Struktur - bis auf die Stärke und Anzahl der Gegner - nahezu gleichartig. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 1 Popup: This outer section of the complex shows stark signs of the rogue drone infestation. The few human station structures that used to occupy this pocket have been reduced to debris, safe for a single storage facility. Odd drone-built constructions dominate the scene, serving as maintenance platforms for the resident automated machinery. Scouts have reported the acceleration gate being actively scrambled by the local defense force, requiring total elimination of drones before it is possible to continue deeper into the complex. Gegner *3 Battleships (Elite Drone Parasite) *7 Battleships (Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Enforcer Alvatis) *4 Cruiser (Disintegrator/Violator Alvum) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator Alvi) - web/scramble *1 Frigate (Barracuda Alvi) Die "Deserted Starbase Storage Facility" lässt bei Abschuss ein 9th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Keine Beute aus den anderen Strukturen. Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 50 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 7Popup: This pocket appears to serve as the main defense gauntlet into the complex. The primary acceleration gate is locked by a mechanism connected with the guardian drones. Another gate lies at the pocket's border with a serious plasma leak, rendering it all but useless unless for a pilot knowledgeable in the field of plasma physics. It has been speculated that it may provide a shortcut to another pocket deep inside the sprawling complex. Gegner *7 Rogue Drone Sentry Guns (Drone Wall Sentry Gun) *3 Drone Point Defense Batteries *6 Battleships (Elite Drone Parasite) *9 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *10 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *1 Boss Battleship - Infested Kuavi Overseer (Drone Commandeered Battleship) Das Salvage des Overseers hat Tech 2 Qualität. Ausserdem gibt es 3 Rogue Drone Mineral Storages (Alloys oder einige Mineralien) und 3 Abandoned Container (Munition) thumb In diesem Raum befinden sich zwei Beschleunigungstore * Abschnitt 3a - Surging Acceleration Gate - nur benutzbar, wenn man den Skill Plasma Physics 4 erlernt hat. Ausserdem muss ein Mitglied der Flotte eine Zbikoki's Hacker Card mit sich führen (wird dabei verbraucht), alle anderen können dann (Skill verausgesetzt) innerhalb von 10 Sekunden ohne weitere Hacker Card mit durchs Tor. Dieser Weg ist der kürzere, weil es vom Abschnitt hinter diesem Tor direkt weiter in Raum 6 geht. Folgt man ihm, verpasst man allerdings die Belohnungen in den anderen Abschnitten. * Abschnitt 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate - dieser Weg ist der normale Pfad. Abschnitt 3a - Surging Acceleration Gate thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive - Surging Acceleration Gate Popup: No data is available concerning this pocket of the complex. Sensors have detected massive radiation emanating from this part of space. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Queen) *6 Battleships (Alvus Queen) *4 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *1 Elite Frigate (Strain Decimator Alvi) - web/scramble *2 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Das Beschleunigungstor aus diesem Abschnitt führt direkt in Abschnitt 6. Abschnitt 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate Popup: This section used to be a small navy base specializing in plasma weapon research. The station's torn superstructure still floats around the swarming new inhabitants, emitting hazardous plasma leaks. The pocket's acceleration gate is frequently scrambled by the local drone force. '' ''Appendix: Old reports from the time the complex is thought to have been overtaken by the rogue drone strain say that at the time an infamous band of pirates were seen docking at the station, picking up a secret cargo into their industrial ships. Some have speculated that the pirates summoned the drones here, intending to wipe out the complex after they had stolen all it's valuable equipment. Whether that's truly the case remains uncertain, but what is certain is that a few derelict industrial ships remain within the pocket, cluttered with the frozen bodies of known criminals. '' '''Gegner' *1 Drone Energy Neutralizer - NOS *6 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *7 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator Alvi) - web/scramble *5 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Das "Industrial Derelict" lässt bei Abschuss ein 11th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 50 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt und führt in den Abschnitt 4. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 4 Popup: According to DED reconnaissance officer Jen Maynor, this pocket functions as a storage area for captured equipment and construction minerals for the drone hive. '' '''Gegner' *1 Battleship (Elite Drone Parasite) *13 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *3 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) *1 Boss Battleship (Kuari Swarm Parasite Worker Drone) Eine Reihe verschiedener Container warten hier auf neugierige Beutesammler *3 Abandoned Container (Munition/Modul) *2 Cache Container (Munition/Modul) *1 Old Supply Stockpile (Munition/Modul) *3 Rogue Drone Container (Mineralien/Alloy) Das Wrack des Kuari Swarm Parasite Worker enthält einige Alloys, das Salvage hat Tech 2 Qualität. Strukturen: keine Beute. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 5 Popup: This area has been reported to be heavily defended by a large force of rogue drones. Although many of the automated machines are light and do not carry much heavy weaponry, DED advises pilots to be on high alert. It appears to be a rendezvous point for excursion swarms and raiding forces before departure. The acceleration gate is actively scrambled by the resident forces, denying anyone entrance while there's at least a single drone left with an open scrambling frequency. '' '''Gegner' *1 Kuari Drone Swarm Defense Battery *1 Battleship (Elite Drone Parasite) *14 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *6 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *0-1 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Die Kuari Swarm Defense Battery hinterlässt einen Container mit ein 19th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects und einige Alloys. Sechster Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 6 Popup:'' This pocket bestows the final acceleration gate leading into the mother hive itself. Reports speak of multiple sentry guns and cruise missile batteries installed in this heavily guarded security pocket.'' Gegner *4 Drone Point Defense Batteries *4 Drone Heavy Missile Batteries *6 Battleships (Alvus Queen) *8 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *0-1 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) *1 Boss Battleship (Kuari Drone Surpreme Hive Defender) 4 "Rogue Drone Container" enthalten jeweils etwas Mineralien oder ein Alloy. Das Wrack des Kuari Surpreme Hive Defenders hat wiederum die interessantere Beute: ein 19th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects, dazu einige Alloys. Siebter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 7 Popup: Intelligence data is scarce concerning this deepest pocket within the deadspace complex. It is speculated that this section houses the central hive along with a strain mother drone. '' '''Gegner' *1 Kuari Strain Mother - web auf 50 km *1 Drone Energy Neutralizer - NOS - aggro bei unter 40km *3 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Battleships - Hive Defender (Elite Drone Parasite) *6 Battleships (Alvus Queen) *10 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *4-6 Cruiser (Bomber Alvum) *0-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator Alvi) - web/scramble *2-6 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) Die Kuari Strain Mother bringt man nur mit 2 (besser 3) schadenstarken Schiffen zu Strecke, weil sie sich sehr schnell repariert bzw. regeneriert. Auch so dauert es eine gute Weile, sie nieder zu schiessen, weil sie eine Unmenge an Strukturpunkten hat. Es empfiehlt sich, diesen Endgegner mit kinetischen Waffen zu beschiessen. Leider funktioniert die bei manch anderen Komplexen erfolgreiche Strategie, die Strain Mother aus höherer Entfernung zu beschiessen, hier nicht. thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive - beute EndgegnerDer Container, den diese Sentry nach ihrem Abschuss hinterlässt, enthält ein 23th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects sowie etliche hochwertige Alloys. Die 5 "Salvaged Equipment Container" enthalten nur Munition oder ein Modul. Sonstiges *Dank gebührt den Jungs aus meiner Corp, die bei zwei Durchläufen die Geduld aufbrachten, mich Notizen, Screenies usw. anfertigen zu lassen. Taluno (Diskussion) 13:46, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Link zu einem englischsprachigen Guide für diese Eskalation: 1010guide Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:NullSec